super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Freddy Fazbear
Entrance Back for More Freddy opens the Security office door and enters right in Special Attacks Neutral B - Breast Suffocation Freddy will grab an opponent and suffocate them with her breasts and the opponent falls on the ground. If it's done to a male opponent, They will stay on the floor longer Side B - Yandere Teleport Freddy will use a hush signal and teleport out of thin air complete with a giggle. After a while, Freddy will appear on top of the opponent and stab their back. The opponent will fall the same way after Ryu's Focus Punch. The opponent will stay on the floor until the knife disappears Up B - Anime Bonnie Freddy will jump and float in midair for a few seconds. Opponents under her will be meteor smashed or burried. If you hold B and let go, She can go higher Down B - Prizes Freddy gets out two prizes. Each is random. If you get a Pikachu Plush, You can toss it around like Mr. Saturn. If the Plush bounces five times, It will electrocute an opponent. If the prize is a Plastic Dragon Ball, It acts like the soccer ball. If the ball has more stars, Then it's stronger Final Smash - Unexpected Scariness Freddy will turn the lights off and flash her face while giggling. Then she'll scream the FNaF scream while showing Endoskeleton eyes and teeth. It will stun the opponents and Knock them out. This will also scare your friends who are playing this game KOSFX KOSFX1: *Surprised Gasp* KOSFX2: *Random Anime Girl squeal* Star KOSFX: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Screen KOSFX: *ZAP* Taunts Up: *Crosses her arms and Laughs* Sd: *Peace sign* Dn: *Stares with "IT'S ME" Flashing around* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Giggles Non-Stop* Victory 2: *Offers the player a slice of Pizza* Victory 3: *Does a flip, spins and says in japanese while holding a peace signal* "Victory is mine now!" Victory 4: (Against Toon Freddy Fazbear) *Fells sorry for him and comforts him* Victory 5: (With Toon Freddy Fazbear) *Anime Freddy hugs him as Toon Freddy Blushes* Lose/Clap: *Fainted* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Punch, Microphone swing and Jab *Dash Attack- Anime Foxy hook slash Tilt Attacks *Side- Sparta Kick *Up- Cheering *Down- Hatsune Break-Dance Smashes *Side- Scream *Up- Jump and Jiggle *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - Confetti pop *F-Air - Anime Chica glide *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Statue Freddy Grabs, Throws *Grab- One handed *Pummel- Epic slap *Forward- Flip-Kick forward *Back- ??? *Up- Flip-Kick upward *Down- Sits on opponent's face Others *Ledge attack: Microphone swing *100% ledge attack: Jump Scare *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Anime Freddy's Head Victory Music FNaF - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat Anime Freddy's Hair, Ears and Hat and Kirby has no Boobs but can STILL do the B move (With his Mouth) Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound *Sexy Giggling* Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: *Shocked* Who in Metal Gear is that?! Otacon: Oh. I see you're fighting Freddy Fazbear Snake: Otacon. That doesn't look anything like Freddy Otacon: Wait. You mean you're fighting Anime Freddy? Snake: *Shudders* Colonel showed me that game. It was 2Lewd4Me Otacon: Snake. Snake: Yes, Otacon? Otacon: Be thankful she's wearing a bra Snake: Yeah. She deserves one Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell & Dexter's Guidance Hamtaro: That Animatronic Bear looks weird Dexter: That would be Anime Freddy Fazbear from the fan-game Five Nights in Anime Hamtaro: Those breasts are so huge. I don't think I wanna get near her Dexter: Yes, Hamtaro. Watch out for her breasts. If she captures you, She stuffs your face in them Hamtaro: *Disgusted* Was this game supposed to be for kids? Maxwell: Just pretend she's giving you a hug Dexter: And be thankful she has a bra on Hamtaro: *Groans* Role In SSE TBA Relic Pikachu Plush Extra Video Music Ending Music ME!ME!ME! Colors & Costumes *Default *Red (Foxy) ® *Blue (Toy Bonnie) (B) *Yellow (Toy Chica) *Green (G) *Mangle *Anime Golden Freddy *Balloon Babe Shirt *Puppet Shirt *Panty Dress Trivia *The move "Anime Bonnie" came from the power up in Super FNiA world where Freddy turned into Bonnie and floated. But in Lawl Toon Freddy just floats as herself. The Name came from the Power-up *Some of her moves come from Super FNiA World *Her looks bares a resemblance to Toy Freddy Video Gallery Anime Freddy.png|Standing Pose Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:DLC Characters Category:Robots Category:Five Nights in Anime Category:Anime Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cults Category:Japan Category:Hero Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED